


Don't Go Without Me

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Cuddles, M/M, Peanut allergy, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: After an anaphylactic scare at school, Prompto heads to Noctis’ apartment to check up on him and finds something he doesn’t quite expect.





	Don't Go Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! I hope you like it!!

Prompto hadn’t even reached Noctis’ door before he heard a hushed voice from within. With the key received from Ignis, he carefully opened the door and peered in. While unable to see much, he could hear the voice a bit clearer though it was still hushed. Closing the door, he removed his shoes and padded towards the living room.

There, swallowed by blankets, lay Noctis himself, sleeping as if the events from earlier had been but a terrible dream. Shaking his head, Prompto placed his bag down and sat himself next to Noctis, thinking through the events of the day.

It had been a regular day at school until someone started giving out homemade egg rolls. As it turned out, there were peanuts hiding in them and Noctis’ body freaked out; cutting off his air supply and giving out. Luckily, his EpiPen had been administered and he was admitted to hospital and left under Ignis’ care. Still, it was a huge scare for the school and even more so for Prompto. He could have lost his best friend very quickly.

Running a cautious hand through ebony locks, black framed glasses were dislodged and slid down the prince’s nose, coming to rest at its tip. With extreme care, Prompto lifted the glasses and placed them on the coffee table in front of him. Ignis had explained before that with the few times Noctis came into contact with peanuts, he always ended up with headaches and needed his glasses more than ever to relieve the strain.

Feeling a bump to his side, he turned to meet dark heavy-lidded eyes. His best friend looked absolutely shattered. A questioning slur of his name spilled from pale lips as eyebrows struggled to pull up. It seemed as though Ignis had forgotten to tell Noctis he asked Prompto to come over.

Or more likely, Noctis was unable to stay awake for it.

Carefully wrapping an arm around the bundle, Prompto pulled Noctis closer to him, the latter happily obliging. He pulled as much of the blankets as he could around the both of them, refusing to let Noctis maintain control of every single one. They fell asleep like that, even as Ignis and Gladio entered not even ten minutes later. Noctis could catch up on schoolwork later.


End file.
